Babs Peterson (Sorority Babes in the Slimeball Bowl-o-Rama)
Babs Peterson plays the sadistic President of the Tri Delta sorority in the 1988 movie, "Sorority Babes in the Slimeball Bowl-o-Rama. Babs is played by the late actress, Robin Stille (1961-1996), who also went by the name of Robin Rochelle. In the movie, Babs and two other sorority sisters are putting two girls, Taffy (Brinke Stevens) and Lisa (Michelle Bauer), through initiation. They are spanking them with wooden paddles and spraying them with whip cream. After this hazing takes place, three pervert boys come in after spying on them outside. Babs and the other sisters punish the boys for barging in on the initiation, by sending them to the local bowling alley along with the two pledges. Their task is to steal a trophy from the alley. Without them knowing it, Babs' father owns the mall where the bowling alley is located, and she and her two henchbitches intend to watch them with the use of security cameras and then scare them when an appropriate time presents itself. When the group arrives at the alley, they meet Spider (Linnea Quigley) who is a biker trying to rob the alley with a crowbar. They team up with her and break into the trophy room. However, they accidentally drop the trophy, which allows an imp named Uncle Impie to be released. The Imp grants them three wishes for releasing them. Jimmie (Hal Havins) is granted a stack of gold bars which end up being wood. Taffy is granted the wish of being the Prom Queen, and her prom dress later disappears. Keith (John Stuart Widman) is granted the wish of having sex with Lisa. Imp takes possession of the sorority girls in the camera watching. Frankie (Carla Baron) is turned into the Bride of Frankenstein and Rhonda is turned into a demon zombie minion while Babs flees and avoids the curse. However, while fleeing she touches the mall's electric doors and is knocked out unconscious. Jimmie is killed by the minions and his head is used as a bowling ball. Keith is killed by Rhonda by shoving his face into a stove and Taffy is pulled apart horizontally by the minions. Spider and Calvin shoot Rhonda with a pistol. Babs wakes up and fights Rhonda, her old friend, who shoves her into the alley and is seemingly killed by a bowling ball by Spider. With Rhonda supposedly dead, Babs is possessed and turned into a leather-clad demon minion with dominatrix tendencies. Calvin and Spider find the Janitor, who reveals the Imp was trapped for 30 years in the trophy. Meanwhile, Babs kills Lisa by spanking her to death with a paddle. She is lured into the lockeroom by Calvin and Spider, where she has a catfight with Spider. Spider sprays her with gasoline and then Calvin throws a molotov cocktail on her. The two watch on as Babs burns to death. Afterwards, Spider says to Calvin, "It's too bad we had to kill her. I really liked the outfit she had on." And it was a very nice dominatrix outfit at that. It was very dark, and the light only allowed to grab glimpses of the entire thing. She had a leather bra that barely contained her breasts from popping out. The leather bra had metal spikes on the outside. She was wearing black silk stockings and black high heel stilettos on. Her bottom was a short dark blue leather, almost a bikini length. She was wearing a dark blue shiny silk nighty like robe, that was very thin, and almost served as a cape. And she had fishnet opera gloves on. Her punched out hair was a silvery grey and looked like she had a bad perm. Gallery ' Screenshot_41973.jpg Screenshot_41972.jpg Screenshot_41974.jpg Screenshot_41975.jpg Screenshot_41976.jpg Screenshot_41980.jpg Screenshot_41979.jpg Screenshot_41980.jpg Screenshot_41977.jpg Screenshot_41978.jpg Screenshot_41981.jpg Screenshot_41982.jpg Screenshot_41983.jpg Screenshot_41984.jpg Screenshot_41985.jpg Screenshot_41986.jpg Screenshot_41987.jpg Screenshot_41988.jpg Screenshot_41989.jpg Screenshot_41990.jpg Screenshot_41991.jpg Screenshot_41992.jpg Screenshot_41994.jpg Screenshot_41995.jpg Robin_Stille_Babs8.gif Robin_Stille_Babs7.gif Screenshot_41996.jpg Screenshot_41997.jpg Robin_Stille_Babs3.gif Screenshot_41998.jpg Robin_Stille_Babs5.gif Screenshot_41999.jpg Robin_Stille_Babs9.gif Screenshot_42000.jpg Screenshot_42001.jpg Screenshot_42002.jpg Screenshot_42003.jpg Screenshot_42004.jpg Screenshot_42005.jpg Screenshot_42006.jpg Robin_Stille_Babs11.gif Robin_Stille_Babs11.gif ' Category:1980s Category:Bare Stomach Category:Boss Category:Bully Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bra and Panties Category:Catfight Category:Choker Necklace Category:Defeated By Magic Category:Demon Category:Dominatrix Category:Fishnet Stockings Category:High Heels Category:Hooded Disguise Category:Humiliator Category:Immortal Category:Leather Category:Lingerie Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Opera Gloves Category:Schoolgirl Category:Spiked Clothing Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Torturer Category:Transparent Clothing Category:Wig Category:Demise: Burned Alive Category:Fate: Deceased